Comfort In The Truck
by REDEADED
Summary: Noticing that Lapis has been in a sad mood Peridot takes it upon herself to make her roommate feel better. Slight Lapidot.


First SU fanfic let's get it started! **Also thank you to the guest for pointing out that I messed up the one-shot by posting the wrong chapters in the wrong story.**

* * *

Even though she hadn't been on Earth for a year Peridot was able to easily grasp any human concept in the shortest span of time no matter how big it was. Through the past few days Lapis, her roommate who was very interesting in her own rights, had seemed unsettled by her meeting with Jasper on Greg's 'new' boat. Even though Peridot feared the giant gem herself she had an internal need to comfort her roommate no matter what.

She spent that week not pushing but slightly coaxing Lapis' feelings out or if she had a desire to do something alone or with Peridot she was understanding and kind about it. The blue gem smiled every once in a few moments and that was reward enough for Peridot.

"Maybe I could help her think of something else?" Peridot questioned as she threw on an old episode of Camp Pining Hearts, she could lose herself in thought when Percy began to speak. She knew Lapis didn't want to do anything with water and Peridot couldn't fly making the little green gem huff in annoyance at the inability to solve her problem quickly. Pushing a paint can with her foot caused it to fall and knock a bunch of other cans over as well, it made something along the lines of a hill of metal. After staring for a few moments a large grin began to grow across her face.

* * *

Lapis began to giggle: "We could put the water on the side of the barn and have some fish in there, I could put Steven's leaf here." Peridot nodded with glee and smirked at all of her roommate's suggestions. 'What a wonderful turn out this has become.' Peridot thought to herself. As Lapis began her work Peridot found her old tape recorder and went to work herself!

After the sun had set and both gems had come up with a few ideas they sat together discussing a joint creation;

"Do you really think Toilets are a good idea?" Lapis asked curious yet almost agreed to the idea as well.

"It would be great, I could set the pipes and you could shoot the water around, it would be a spectacular water show!" Peridot exclaimed with happiness. Seeing her in a cheery mood always put Lapis at ease and she herself was beginning to enjoy Peridot more and more as time went on.

"Ok then, let's do it."

* * *

After the success of the toilet plan the two gems gathered in the back of the truck bed and watched a few more episodes of pining hearts under a blanket, Peridot was the first to catch some sleep and began to shiver in the cold breeze of the night, Lapis tried to cover the little green gem but she continued to shift in her sleep.  
Even though it was annoying, inevitably Lapis gave in and held the green gem to her chest. It was slightly embarrassing but who was gonna find out right? In truth she felt inside that she enjoyed this cuddling and that the little green gem was the perfect size to hold in her arms, she would never tell a soul of this night but she needed the heater in her arms. She could see Peridot begin to smile and wrap her arms around the blue gem's frame making her blush heavily.

"Lazuli..." Peridot began to mumble in her sleep, Lapis' eyes were now focused on her roomate's mouth wondering what she was dreaming about, seeing Peridot's gem begin to glow Lapis had closed her eyes to it's bright glow; "Your an amazing friend and i'm glad we live together, plus your really pretty.." the glow faded and Peridot went back to snoring. Lapis smiled and rubbed Peridot's back before falling asleep herself.

Sometime in the middle of the night Peridot had slowly awakened and found herself on top of the blue gem causing her face to glow a dark shade of green in embarrssment, as she slowly tried to move away a pair of blue arms pulled her back down making Peridot squeek. Looking up she saw Lapis grin and look down at her:

"Your turn to help me sleep and by the way..." Lapis leaned forward and kissed the green gem's cheek; "I think your pretty as well Peri..."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

-REDEADED


End file.
